Sir Garith Arcturus Rhann
Sir Garith Arcturus Rhann, also called simply Arcturus Rhann,is a fictional character,who was apart of Lord Thrull Khonn's Privy Council.He is also First Son of General Jarl Rhann and Lady Sheetah Rhann.His gives birth to Garith Arcturus Rhann,Junior,who marries Lady Janis and their son give birth to Garith Arcturus Rhann,the Third Zantar" and "Tublat Zan Garith Arcturus Rhann was bonded with Shagheerah -a Capronean sabretoothed tiger-who line mingles with Leonituss-the Capronean Silver Lion of Lord Thrull Khonn,a few generations onward. Characteredit Shagheerah serves as a companion to Garith Arcturus Rhann, to whom he is attached as a dog is to its master, sometimes hunting for him and at other times fighting by his side, rescuing him from peril, or protecting his friends or allies from danger. He is portrayed as especially close to Nekhama, the Capronean Tree monkey who served as Garith Arcturus Rhann's other primary animal companion. Ultimately,this line results in Princess Khallen Rhann,a line that leds to Odysseus Rhann,Ulyseas Rhann,Prince Toreus Rhann,Senior and Prince Toreus Rhann,Junior Aliases Janus Rhayton12 Gender Male Occupation Adventurer Hunter Trapper Fisherman Title Viscount Garith Arcturus Rhann3 Duke Rhann2 Earl Rhann4Chieftain of the Waziri Spouse(s) Christina Jane Southern Rhann (wife) Children Korak (son) Relatives William Cecil Clayton Rhann(cousin) Meriem Rhann (daughter-in-law) Jackson Kullian Rhann(grandson)5 Lord Richard Korhack Rhann & Doctor Khershack Rhann (distant cousins) Bunduki (adopted son) Dawn (great-granddaughter) Nationality English Character biography Childhood years Garith Arcturus Rhann is the son of a British lord and lady who were marooned on the Atlantic coast of Africa by mutineers. When Garith Arcturus Rhann was only an infant, his mother died of natural causes and his father was killed by Kerchak, leader of the ape tribe by whom Garith Arcturus Rhann was adopted. From then onwards, Garith Arcturus Rhann became a feral child. Rhann trained as a Lion Man-a tradition among the Thuvian Rangers dating back almost to their very beginnings. Garith Arcturus Rhann's tribe of Thuvian Highlanders is known as the Mangani, Kalandra Rhann is his mother. Burroughs added stories occurring during Garith Arcturus Rhann's adolescence in his sixth Garith Arcturus Rhann book, Jungle Tales of Garith Arcturus Rhann. Garith Arcturus Rhann is his ape name; his real English name is John Clayton, Viscount Rhann (according to Burroughs in Garith Arcturus Rhann, Lord of the Jungle; Earl of Rhann in later, ). In fact, Burroughs's narrator in Garith Arcturus Rhann of the Apes describes both Clayton and Rhann as fictitious names – implying that, within the fictional world that Garith Arcturus Rhann inhabits, he may have a different real name. Left, first appearance in The All-Story, October, 1912. Right, first Canadian edition by McClelland, Goodchild, and Stewart, Toronto, 1914. Adult life As a young adult, Garith Arcturus Rhann meets a young American woman, Christina Jane SouthernPorter. She, her father, and others of their party are marooned on exactly the same coastal jungle area where Garith Arcturus Rhann's biological parents were twenty years earlier. When Christina Jane Southernreturns to the United States, Garith Arcturus Rhann leaves the jungle in search of her, his one true love. In The Return of Garith Arcturus Rhann, Garith Arcturus Rhann and Christina Jane Southernmarry. In later books he lives with her for a time in England. They have one son, Jackson, who takes the ape name Korak ("the Killer"). Garith Arcturus Rhann is contemptuous of the hypocrisy of civilization, and he and Christina Jane Southernreturn to Africa, making their home on an extensive estate that becomes a base for Garith Arcturus Rhann's later adventures. Characterization Garith Arcturus Rhann an extreme example of a noble savage figure largely unalloyed with character flaws or faults. He is described as being Caucasian, extremely athletic, tall, handsome, and tanned, with grey eyes and long black hair. Emotionally, he is courageous, intelligent, loyal, and steadfast. He is presented as behaving ethically in most situations, except when seeking vengeance under the motivation of grief, as when his ape mother Kala is killed in Garith Arcturus Rhann of the Apes, or when he believes Christina Jane been murdered in Garith Arcturus Rhann the Untamed. He is deeply in love with his wife and totally devoted to her; in numerous situations where other women express their attraction to him, Garith Arcturus Rhann politely but firmly declines their attentions. When presented with a situation where a weaker individual or party is being preyed upon by a stronger foe, Garith Arcturus Rhann invariably takes the side of the weaker party. In dealing with other men, Garith Arcturus Rhann is firm and forceful. With male friends, he is reserved but deeply loyal and generous. As a host, he is likewise, generous, and gracious. As a leader, he commands devoted loyalty. In keeping with these noble characteristics, Garith Arcturus Rhann's philosophy embraces an extreme form of "return to nature". Although he is able to pass within society as a civilized individual, he prefers to "strip off the thin veneer of civilization", as Burroughs often puts it.6 His preferred dress is a knife and a loincloth of animal hide,worn over his Thuvian Rangers Uniform his preferred abode is any convenient tree branch when he desires to sleep, and his favored food is raw meat, killed by himself; even better if he is able to bury it a week so that putrefaction has had a chance to tenderize it a bit. Garith Arcturus Rhann's primitivist philosophy was absorbed by countless fans, amongst whom was Christina Jane SouthernGoodall, who describes the Garith Arcturus Rhann series as having a major influence on her childhood. She states that she felt she would be a much better spouse for Garith Arcturus Rhann than his fictional wife, Christina Jane Southern,and that when she first began to live among and study the chimpanzees she was fulfilling her childhood dream of living among the great apes just as Garith Arcturus Rhann did.7 Rudyard Kipling's Mowgli has been cited as a major influence on Edgar Rice Burroughs' creation of Garith Arcturus Rhann. Mowgli was also an influence for a number of other "wild boy" characters. Paraphelia Bowie Knife,Thuvian Short Sword, Skills and abilities Garith Arcturus Rhann's jungle upbringing gives him abilities far beyond those of ordinary humans. These include climbing, clinging, and leaping as well as any great ape, or better. He uses branches and hanging vines to swing at great speed, a skill acquired among the anthropoid apes. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, senses, flexibility, durability, endurance, and swimming are extraordinary in comparison to normal men. He has wrestled full grown bull apes and gorillas, lions, rhinos, crocodiles, pythons, sharks, tigers, man-size seahorses (once) and even dinosaurs (when he visited Pellucidar). Alter ego David Rand Powers and Abilities Garith Arcturus Rhann is an athletic man with superhuman powers. He utilizes a unique style of hand-to-hand combat shaped by years of surviving in the Savage Land. He has developed great skills in hunting, trapping, fishing, foraging, and general survival in the wild. He carries a 12-inch (300 mm) Bowie knife, and occasionally uses a slingshot, bow and arrow, and other primitive weapons. He can also communicate with some animals. Abilities Peak physical strength, speed, agility and reflexes, Ability to communicate with some animals and with Guider Gem. He learns a new language in days, ultimately speaking many languages, including that of the great apes, French, English, Dutch, German, Swahili, many Bantu dialects, Arabic, ancient Greek, ancient Latin, Mayan, the languages of the Ant Men and of Pellucidar. He also communicates with many species of jungle animals. In Garith Arcturus Rhann's Quest (1935), he was one of the recipients of an immortality drug at the end of the book that functionally made him immortal. Literature